


Lantern

by Cutribbon (Alynn)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynn/pseuds/Cutribbon
Summary: I was once told thatMy soul was a lantern





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poetic exchange between Eichi and Wataru
> 
> I'm so weak for this ship;;;;;;;

I was once told that  
My soul was a lantern  
A bright light to guide  
The common masses  
Through the darkness  
Towards enlightenment.  
  
I remember being offended.  
I would rather be likened to  
A lighthouse.  
A fortress-like beacon.  
Harsh. Absolute.  
Like my rule of law.  
  
\----  
  
But is there so much bad  
About being a lantern flame?  
I think it's amazing ☆  
When you see how much  
A little flame can dance  
It's exciting ☆  
  
You are a light basket ☆  
Brightening this common hell  
Did you lose your way back  
When you landed here  
Yet retain your heavenly glow?  
It flickers brightly ♪  
  
\----  
  
Exciting.... Yes  
You would say that  
Your soul is also a flame  
Albeit one of the galactic giant variety  
Your light will last  
The entire human lifetime.  
  
I'm envious of  
Your extravagant soul  
Your infinite light  
When my own construction  
Can barely harbour a  
Candle flame.  
  
\----  
  
But the candle flame  
Brings peace over darkness  
With its gentle glow ☆  
The light of the desert sun  
Starves the earth of water  
Like a villain of nature ♪  
  
If the candle  
Longs to be as bright  
As the sun  
Then I can tell you  
The sun falls for  
The candle light.  
  
\----  
  
It is true then,  
I am nothing close to Pharos  
With this weak body of mine  
All I am is a candle  
Left on a high altitude  
To burn out.  
  
I am a small lantern  
A flickering dying lantern  
A stone lantern?  
No, a paper one.  
To be extinguished  
From a careless breath.  
  
\----  
  
By your Majesty's words ♪  
I am also a flame  
If your light dims  
I shall reignite it  
With my own  
Don't worry~ ♪  
  
I will protect your dancing fire  
And when  
It begins to sputter  
I'll be here until the end  
To ignite it all  
At your command.


End file.
